Une retenue qui tourne mal ?
by Manon Troppo
Summary: Harry a trouvé le moyen de se retrouver en retenue avec l'un de ses profs qu'il apprécie le moins ... et ça va mal ? tourner ! / YAOI


**Disclamer**: J.K. Rowling est propriétaire des personnages et de leur univers, par contre la perversitude m'appartient ^^'

**Paring**: HP/ ... surprise !

**Rating**: M (donc, yaoi, plus de 18 ans, toussa toussa ^^')

**Note**: un petit one-shot sans prétention que d'aucunes considèreront (avec raison) comme une parfaite hérésie ... écrit suite à un défi lancé par une amiedemoua, c'est tout de sa faute !

**Remerciements:** ladite amiedemoua pour ses encouragements et ses corrections :)

**p.s. : **l'histoire se situe après le volume 7 et le retour à Poudlard d'un certain professeur (dont on se serait bien passés ^^'')

oOo

**Une retenue qui tourne … mal ?**

Harry se hâta dans les couloirs : il avait réussi à écoper d'une retenue avec le professeur Lockheart, c'était bien sa veine !

Cet espèce de bellâtre idiot l'avait pris en flagrant délit de ne pas écouter ses cours – ce qui n'était pas nouveau – et de gribouiller des caricatures peu flatteuses de son inestimable personne sur un vieux parchemin de brouillon … ce qui n'était pas nouveau non plus, mais plus grave.

Aux yeux de Lockheart, du moins.

Et Harry se retrouvait collé, contraint à passer une soirée interminable en compagnie de cet énergumène pour l'aider à signer ses photos dédicacées et répondre au courrier de ses nombreuses fans ! Pourquoi est-ce que ce prétentieux blondinet faisait tourner autant de tête, Harry n'en avait aucune idée : lui-même le trouvait aussi fade et insignifiant que possible. Un peu comme une endive, disons. Bien que l'endive ait l'avantage non négligeable d'être comestible, elle.

Harry frappa à la porte du professeur. Au-dehors, l'orage faisait rage et un violent coup de tonnerre retentit, faisant sursauter le jeune homme tandis que la porte s'ouvrait.

« Ce cher Harry Potter, entrez donc ! » fit Lockheart de son habituel ton mielleux en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

« Vous allez avoir une fois de plus la chance inestimable de m'assister dans la dure tâche qui consiste à satisfaire mes nombreuses admiratrices ! Cela ne devrait même pas être considéré comme une retenue, tellement c'est un plaisir d'admirer tant de photos de mon meilleur profil ! Mais vous savez que je vous aime bien et que je répugne à vous punir pour ce qui n'est somme toute qu'une petite espièglerie. ».

Harry était à peine arrivé qu'il commençait déjà à avoir la migraine, Lockheart était vraiment insupportable. Il fit la grimace en découvrant la taille de la pile de photos dédicacées à mettre sous pli : le bellâtre lui souriait de toutes ses dents trop blanches en lui faisant des clins d'œil en plusieurs dizaines d'exemplaires !

Ecœurant.

Il soupira et s'attela à la tâche, tandis que Lockheart continuait à pérorer sur son physique avantageux et ses nombreuses conquêtes féminines.

Harry en était à sa quarante-septième mise sous pli quand il réalisa que l'odeur doucereuse qui lui chatouillait désagréablement les narines depuis son arrivée émanait d'une petite bougie posée sur une étagère non loin de lui.

« Hum, professeur ? excusez-moi, puis-je éteindre cette bougie ? je crains que le parfum ne me fasse un peu mal à la tête » demanda-t-il, le plus courtoisement possible.

« Ah, elle est à l'essence d'ylang-ylang, vous n'aimez pas ? je vous la conseille vivement pour séduire les jeunes filles, elles en raffolent toutes ! Mais nous n'avons pas besoin de ça entre nous, il est vrai, je vais l'éteindre »

« Merci, c'est très aimable à vous » marmonna le jeune homme avec un sourire forcé.

Le professeur leva sa baguette et Harry réalisa son erreur une seconde trop tard : cet empoté de Lockhart ne devait surement même pas être capable d'éteindre une bougie sans engendrer une catastrophe !

Trop tard, le blondinet brandissait déjà sa baguette :

« Incendere cessare ! » tonitrua-t-il

La bougie et les petites fioles de poudres multicolores alignées sur l'étagère explosèrent, pulvérisées, expédiant une myriade de débris fins comme des grains de sable dans tous les coins de la pièce. Harry avait plongé sous le bureau par réflexe en voyant Lockheart sortir sa baguette, mais il prit néanmoins un nuage de fumée rose-violacée en plein visage et il toussa, se cognant la tête contre le panneau de bois. Le professeur se rua vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

« Ah ! hum … ce sont des choses qui arrivent quand on fait preuve de trop d'enthousiasme, ne vous excusez pas, cela peut arriver à tout le monde » fit-il d'un air dégagé.

Harry n'en revenait pas : cet imbécile aurait pu le tuer ou le mutiler gravement en lui faisant exploser des bouteilles de verres à la figure et il avait le culot de faire comme si de rien n'était ! Il était sur le point d'exploser lui aussi quand il sentit sa colère tomber aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Allons, ce n'était pas de sa faute, ce pauvre Gilderoy avait eu un mouvement maladroit, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se fâcher … il n'était pas blessé au moins, il avait la joue toute rose ? Harry renifla – le résidu de poudres mélangées qu'il avait inspiré lui chatouillait le nez – et tendit la main vers le visage du beau blond. Il passa délicatement le bout des doigts sur sa joue et soupira de soulagement : la tache n'était pas une égratignure, juste un dépôt de sable. Lockheart lui attrapa les doigts et les embrassa avec légèreté.

« Merci Merlin, vous n'êtes pas blessé » murmura-t-il à voix basse en plantant son regard dans les yeux si verts de son élève.

Il se détourna et éternua, un éternuement léger comme celui d'un chaton, adorable, et Harry se sentit fondre. Il tira un mouchoir de sa poche et le tendit au professeur qui s'en saisit avec précaution, comme il aurait manipulé une précieuse relique. Il s'en tamponna délicatement le nez et le lui rendit. Leurs mains se touchèrent et Harry sentit une sorte de choc électrique lui traverser tout le corps, faisant hérisser ses cheveux encore davantage, et il referma ses doigts sur ceux de son professeur. Il approcha son visage du sien et déposa un baiser léger comme une plume sur ses lèvres. Lockhart lui rendit son baiser et, s'enhardissant, il lui glissa doucement sa langue dans la bouche. Harry poussa un gémissement étouffé et passa ses bras autour du cou du beau blond, se collant à lui, lui caressant les cheveux en l'embrassant avec passion. Il était enivré par le parfum suave de sa peau, la soie de ses cheveux sous ses doigts et il se sentait plus excité qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il glissa sa cuisse entre les jambes de Lockheart et eu le plaisir de sentir qu'il était aussi émoustillé que lui. Il se frotta lascivement contre le professeur et gémit encore quand celui-ci lui attrapa les fesses à pleines mains, tout en l'embrassant avec fougue. Il débarrassa à la hâte Harry de sa robe de sorcier et lui déboutonna sa chemise tout en lui léchant le cou. Il glissa le long de sa gorge et de sa poitrine, mordillant au passage ses tétons et se laissa tomber à genoux. Il lui passa une main entre les cuisses pour le caresser et Harry gémit à nouveau d'excitation

« Mmm, oui, professeur, encore ! »

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, chaviré par la voix rauque et sensuelle de son élève. Il lui embrassa le nombril et glissa doucement plus bas en défaisant sa braguette. Les poils fins du jeune homme lui chatouillèrent délicatement le nez alors qu'il lui baissait son pantalon et enfouissait le visage dans son aine.

« Oh oui, professeur, touchez-moi, caressez-moi » murmura Harry, submergé de désir.

Il avait plongé les doigts dans les boucles souples de Lockheart, il les caressait et tirait doucement dessus tandis que le professeur faisait glisser ses sous-vêtements. Lockheart se mit à lécher avidement son sexe tendu, le titillant de sa langue et lui mordillant doucement le gland. Il passa une main entre les fesses du jeune homme, le taquina doucement du bout des doigts et Harry poussa un petit cri quand Lockheart le prit dans sa bouche. Il tira plus fort sur les cheveux de son partenaire et se mit à remuer les hanches en rythme, haletant et gémissant.

« Mmm, oui, encore, encore ! » supplia-t-il, tandis qu'à l'extérieur, l'orage se déchainait de plus belle et qu'un éclair zébrait le ciel.

Harry remuait et se tortillait sous les caresses du professeur. Il sentait le plaisir monter en lui, le submergeant comme un monstrueux tsunami et il se répandit en poussant un cri, noyé sous un coup de tonnerre qui éclata au même instant. Une violente bourrasque de vent ouvrit brusquement la fenêtre tandis qu'il poussait un ultime gémissement et s'adossait au reste de l'étagère, hors d'haleine.

Lockheart se releva et se dé vent soufflait avec rage dans la pièce, faisant tourbillonner une étrange poussière rosâtre qui finit par s'envoler par la fenêtre. Harry remonta machinalement son pantalon en clignant des yeux, un peu hébété. L'air glacial lui fouettait le visage et il avait froid, il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il avait enlevé sa robe et sa chemise par un temps pareil et il les renfila en hâte. Que s'était-il donc passé ici ? Et pourquoi cette andouille de Lockheart restait-il planté comme un niais au milieu de la pièce au lieu d'aller fermer cette fichue fenêtre ? Le professeur secoua la tête, comme pour se réveiller, il se sentait un peu confus. Il avait dû s'endormir à son bureau, l'orage avait ouvert la fenêtre et une bourrasque sans précédent avait tout saccagé ! Il se précipita pour fermer solidement volet et fenêtre et se retourna vers son élève.

« Bien … je pense que cela va suffire pour ce soir, monsieur Potter. Vous pouvez aller vous coucher, les elfes de maison feront le nécessaire » fit-il en lui adressant un sourire un peu moins éclatant qu'à l'ordinaire.

Harry ne se fit pas prier, marmonna un vague bonsoir et sortit rapidement. Il avait dû s'assoupir sur sa pile de courrier, il avait fait un rêve confus et étrange dont il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. Mais ce somme lui avait fait du bien, il était un peu désorienté dans sa tête mais son corps se sentait merveilleusement détendu. En fait, il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis des semaines ! Il rejoignit le dortoir des gryffondors, se coucha sans bruit pour ne réveiller personne et s'endormit comme un bienheureux d'un sommeil sans rêves.


End file.
